


binary stars

by timelessidyll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, cause i just mention them at the beginning, musuem date!!!, that last one is more subtle because this is from iwa's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: tooru is a star; he's bright, shining, and all too beautiful to look at straight on. it's a good thing hajime has glasses, and that he's got a plan to woo tooru to the edge of the universe and back.or, hajime takes tooru on a not-quite date, and tooru doesn't expect a confession to come up when they're the only ones left in the exhibit.





	binary stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinnedkneedmisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnedkneedmisfit/gifts).



> ha, if you still decided to read this after that shitty summary, you deserve a cookie.  
> this was created for the haikyuuwriters secret santa exchange, for skinnedkneedmisfit on tumblr! i hope you enjoy this!

“Iwaizumi, I swear to god, if you don’t stop fidgeting, I’ll confess to Oikawa for you.” The man in question scowled sharply at Issei before turning back to the mirror to straighten the collar of his flannel for the fourth time. Issei smirked when he saw Hajime’s controlled movements, glad that his threat had some effect on the other.

“This needs to be perfect, Matsukawa, you know how much he loves all these lovey-dovey acts.” Once he felt satisfied with how his shirt looked, he shoved his hands through hair, trying to tame the spiky mess half-heartedly before giving up. Hajime looked past his reflection to see Issei’s reaction, a lazy thumbs up accompanied with a softer smile. Managing to smile back despite his nerves, he turned away from the mirror to grab the black leather jacket carefully draped over the back of his desk chair. He pauses, hesitantly biting his lip, and changes direction towards the dresser next to the mirror he was just standing in front of. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” he says, pulling open the top drawer to take out a box he had kept for this occasion, “It’s not like he’ll expect much from me, this isn’t a get to know you type of date after I confess, I mean, we’ve been friends since childhood, we know everything about each other-”

“-But you still want to show him how much this matters to you,” Matsukawa interrupted. “I guess I can tell where you’re coming from. I still had trouble asking out Hiro even after he literally kissed me while drunk off his ass and basically confessed his love for me.” Hajime shuddered when he remembered that disaster.

“I’m not keen to repeat your mistake, thank you very much.” The man lounging on his bed snorted, pushing himself to stand up. He snuck up behind Hajime, who was now wrapping the box carefully with a thin black ribbon, and grabbed his shoulders to look over him. Matsukawa spoke over Hajime’s surprised voice.

“Oh, is that the necklace that Oikawa was looking at when we went back to Miyagi for break? Damn Iwaizumi, I didn’t think you were such a romantic. Pulling all the cliché stops on this one, aren’t you?” Matsukawa’s hands were shrugged off as Hajime pulled his jacket on without a comment, slipping the box into one of its pockets. “Hey.” He stopped tying his shoes for a minute to look up. “You’ll be fine. You’ll knock Oikawa’s alien-themed socks right off his damn feet, and then the two of you can be disgustingly cute to the point when Hiro and I will regret helping get you together.” This made Hajime laugh, a soft huff that barely could be counted as a laugh at all.

“Thanks, Mattsun. Let yourself out or stay, it doesn’t matter. Just don’t have sex, I’d rather preserve the purity of my living space.” Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows at the warning.

“Mhm, you’re just saving it until you can get Oikawa-”

“Goodbye.” Hajime shut the door behind him aggressively, cheeks heating up at the suggestive meaning of Matsukawa’s unfinished sentence. He glared unnecessarily at the source of the chuckles he could still hear from the other side, trudging away in embarrassment.

All of his worries hit him with the force of a truck as he stood in the elevator, and it took all of his pride to not push the button that would take him back to his apartment on the fifth floor. He took a few deep breaths to prepare himself and fingered the box in his pocket, hyping himself up to give it to Tooru. He stepped out of the elevator and passed by the entrance, going to the garage where his car was parked. His plan was to meet Tooru in front of the park close to his house and take him to the astronomical exhibit at the museum. Tooru had been talking about it for weeks, complaining that he had no time to go and no one to go with. Why not hit two birds with one stone?

It didn’t take him along to pull up to the park, and once again, he allowed himself to freak out in the privacy that his car provided for the time it took his headlights to turn off. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t even get a chance to look for Tooru when he got out of his car. Refusing to wait until Hajime had got himself through the door of his car, Tooru had thrown his arms around Hajime’s neck, hanging off him like the trees they used to climb as children.

“Hajime! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Tooru screamed in his ear as if there was every chance that despite their proximity, Hajime wouldn’t hear him. Wincing at the assault on his ears, he leaned away a bit while simultaneously rolling his eyes at his friend’s theatrics.

“I saw you yesterday, Tooru.”

“Yeah, but,” Tooru shoved his face into Hajime’s shoulder, turning the rest of his sentence into undecipherable mumbles.

“What?”

“I said, but it’s been a long time since we’ve hung out alone. Without Makki or Mattsun or anyone else.” His voice got quieter as he spoke. “It’s been awhile since it’s been just us.”

“Oh.” That was all Hajime could seem to say, heart constricting as he realized that Tooru was right and that it was probably his own fault. “Well, we’re here now. Let’s make good use of our time, hm?” The smile Tooru gave in response could have lit up the street.

“Where are we going anyways? You told me you had something planned.”

“Ah, that’s a secret. I’m sure you’ll figure it out before we get there, but I’m not saying anything.” He smirked victoriously when Tooru protested as he got into the passenger seat.

“That’s not fair, Hajime! Not a single hint?”

“Nope.”

“This is inhumane, a violation of my rights. I demand to be seen by the court.”

“Tooru, that doesn’t make any sense.”

The ride to the museum was light-hearted and full of their bantering, but even the silences that stretched for minutes didn’t seem heavy. There was never anything forced about their easy conversations, and that itself made Hajime relax significantly. He almost forgot what he was planning to do.

When Tooru realized that they were in the museum, almost five minutes after they had parked and entered the building, he couldn’t contain his shout of happiness. The first exhibit pulled Hajime towards was the interactive planetary models lined up along one wall, displaying various fun facts about the planets. Hajime smiled fondly, Tooru’s happiness being almost as infectious as his real smile.

“I told you, you’d like it.” The bright smile on Tooru’s lips softened when he turned to look at Hajime.

“Thanks, Hajime.” They stood there for a moment, suspended in their own world until a little kid bumped into Tooru on accident while running from his brother.

“Ah, are you alright?” He asked, concerned about any injuries he could have gotten from sliding on the polished marble floor.

“I’m fine, mister! Sorry for bumping into you!” The boy ran off again, laughing as he evaded his brother again. Tooru watched the two boys with nostalgic eyes, and Hajime watched Tooru with fond ones.

“Remember when we did that, Hajime?”

“Hm, do you mean when I would chase you around with a harmless little bug and you would run away from me crying?” He teased mercilessly, delighting in the embarrassed flush that overcame Tooru’s cheeks.

“It’s not my fault I thought they were tiny aliens who were trying to invade Earth!” He paused, processing his words as well as Hajime’s attempts to stifle his laughter, and sighed. “Actually, it sounds really bad when you say it like that.”

“Yeah, it does,” he replied, impulsively grabbing Tooru’s hand. “Come on, let’s keep going.”

Over the course of the evening, Tooru insisted on revisiting the planet models at the beginning as well take part in the scavenger hunt being hosted by the exhibit. Childlike wonder shone in his eyes, and it hurt Hajime’s heart a little when he had to tell Tooru that they needed to leave and he was faced with Tooru’s pouting lips and pleading eyes.

“Just a few more minutes, Hajime! I really want to go back to the theoretical white hole exhibit.” And he was weak to Tooru’s kicked puppy expression, so with a reluctant sigh, he allowed himself to be pulled towards the back of the exhibit. They were the only ones there, most of the other visitors having left and the children growing bored of all the theoretical science. It made Hajime’s head hurt too, but there were a lot of things he was willing to put up with for Tooru.

“Hey.” The other turned around, head tilted to the side questioningly, looking so beautiful in that moment as the black and blue glow of the screen filtered the air around him. “I had something I wanted to ask you.”

“What is it, Hajime?” Hajime breathed deeply through his nose.

“God, I wanted it to be more romantic than this, and I even had a gift for you that I saw you looking at when we went back to Miyagi, but I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

“Romantic?” He asked suddenly, eyes comically wide. Hajime swallowed roughly around the rock stuck in his throat.

“Yeah, romantic. I like you, Tooru. A lot. So much that I think I crossed the line for love a long time ago. I don’t remember how it happened, and I don’t remember realizing it, but when I did, it was like I always knew. So I’m going to have to ask of you, Tooru; will you be my boyfriend?” There was silence, a good, long, 13 seconds of it, and Hajime would know since he was suffocating under it and counting in his head. Somehow, not having an answer was worse than before he had confessed.

“Are you kidding me?” Tooru finally breathes out, disbelief coloring his tone. Hajime heart and lungs cease to work until he hears Tooru’s next words. “I had an entire weekend planned for our upcoming trip home that I was going to spend wooing you to tears, and you blurt out a confession while we’re at a museum? Oh my gods, was this a date? Hajime, this is not a date outfit, this coat looks awful with these jeans, why didn’t you just ask me out?” Tooru’s rant was halted when Hajime started laughing so hard, tears starting forming. “Hajime, why are you laughing?”

“I’m-I’m sorry, I was just so terrified you were going to hate me, but then you started ranting about-about your clothing, of all things. I think you’ve forgotten that I’ve seen you in threadbare alien pajamas binging on the X-Files at 3 am, anything you wear is an improvement to that.”

“Well, yeah, but I still have to make an effort to look nice! But what were you saying about a gift, I love presents.” Hajime smiled wryly at that.

“Of course, the way to your heart is through presents. But yeah, I got you something.” Shyly, Hajime pulled out the box he had tucked in his jacket earlier. “I hope you’ll like it.” Tooru took the box from him gently. When he opened it, he let out a surprised sound that sounded like a gasp.

“Hajime, these are adorable! Where did you find them?” Inside was a matching bracelet set, one with a crescent moon and the other with a gibbous. The two charms could fit together to make a full moon, and that was what made Hajime decide it was the perfect thing to give to Tooru.

“It doesn’t matter where, I’m just happy you like them.” Tooru’s excitement softened at the sight of Hajime’s content expression, and with an ounce of hesitance, he pulled the other closer to kiss him chastely on the lips. While Hajime looked at him in bewilderment, Tooru laughed and intertwined their fingers.

“Hey, Hajime?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: fuck grammarly and google docs both because they betrayed me and didn't catch the words i missed. thank for nothing.


End file.
